


Days Go By

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥ You can also leave one on [Livejournal](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/39233.html).
> 
> Follow the [Harry/Draco Tropes Exchange](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/) for more fic and art. All creators will be revealed on Aug 29.


End file.
